I Love You Once More
by luhan
Summary: {CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/GS/GENDERSWITCH} Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang dulunya sahabat bahkan sampai pacaran harus terpisah karena Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menjadi artis terkenal, EXO! Lalu, apakah mereka bisa bersatu? Ataukah harus berada di jalan yang berbeda?
1. Chapter 1

_Beijing, 2013_

"Baek, cepetan! Lelet amat. Entar Music Bank-nya keburu habis baru tau rasa kamu." Luhan yang sedari awal sudah stay di depan tv-nya mengamuk kesal karena Baekhyun lama sekali di dapur.

"Siapa tadi yang minta diambilkan bubble tea-nya, hah?"

"Hehehe, peace! Sorry, sorry, jangan ma—kyaaaaa ada Chanyeol!". Luhan yang memang fangirl dari EXO berteriak senang, hampir menumpahkan bubble tea di meja. Untung saja Baekhyun dengan sigap menangkap bubble tea-nya. Malang sekali nasib bubble tea satu ini.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang anak pindahan waktu kita sekolah itu, Lu?" Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang nampak di tv. Sebenarnya, si Chanyeol ini bukan lagi perform, melainkan menjadi host di Music Bank.

"Iya! Kan kamu dulu pa—" Luhan untung saja masih sahabat yang pengertian. Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya nanti malam Baekhyun tidak nangis-nangis di kamarnya, "Iya, Chanyeol yang dulu temenan sama kita! Dia sekarang sudah sukses. Ah..Iri aku!"

"Eum..dia sudah jadi artis, ya? Nggak kayak kita, kuliah aja nggak selesai-selesai!" Baekhyun kesal saja. Baekhyun bisa nyanyi, kok, tetapi malah teman tingginya yang jadi artis.

"Oh, iya, ada Sehun juga! Hei Baek, ke Korea yuk?"

"HAH? KE KOREA? NGAPAIN? KAMU JUGA PINGIN JADI ARTIS, LU?"

"Tidak, ayo kita ketemu Chanyeol sama Sehun!" Luhan yang tiba-tiba berpikiran tidak logis membuat Baekhyun tambah kesal, "Tidak, kau saja. Aku masih sayang sama Beijing, kok!"

"Jahat kamu, Baek!"

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan dan harus mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya ini, "Baiklah, Lu. Aku ikut"

.

.

_Beijing, 2009_

_Hari ini hari Senin, hari yang paling Baekhyun benci. Hari ini berarti ada kelas Ms. Wang yang artinya Baekhyun harus menghapus papan setiap pelajaran selesai –siswa terhukum. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Sial, Baekhyun terlambat lagi._

_ Baekhyun berlalu menuju kelasnya di lantai 1. Beruntungnya Ms. Wang belum ada, jadi yeoja berambut coklat ini menerobos masuk kedalam kelas. Tepat jam 07.15, Ms. Wang masuk dengan dua siswa yang rasanya berasal bukan dari Cina. Ms. Wang memperkenalkan mereka berdua yang ternyata murid pindahan, Korea! "Da jia hao, wo jiao Chanyeol" lalu yang satunya juga bilang, "Da jia hao wo shi Sehun." Baekhyun yang saat itu lagi badmood parah karena dua teman barunya mungkin sudah pernah bertemu Kim Woobin langsung, bukan dari layar hp._

_ "Ada yang bisa berbahasa Korea?" Baekhyun asal-asalan mengangkat tangannya, dia tau beberapa kok, gara-gara ngefans abis sama Kim Woobin!_

_ "Ah, Chanyeol please take your seat beside Baekhyun, and Sehun please take your seat beside.. ah Luhan!"_

_ Sejak hari itu, Baekhyun sama Chanyeol jadi sangat dekat. Kadang pulang sekolah bareng atau makan di kantin bareng, atau kadang berempat, karena ada tambahan Luhan dan Sehun. Baekhyun diam-diam menyimpan perasaan untuk Chanyeol. Tetapi, Baekhyun, cewek bergengsi tinggi, tidak akan mengaku, kecuali kalau sangat terpaksa. _

_ Tepat saat salju pertama turun, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menjawab ya. Chanyeol menghapus jarak diantara mereka, yang jelas mereka saling mencintai, bibir mereka bertemu._

_ Tepat di hari jadi mereka ke 1 tahun, saat itu 2010. Chanyeol bercerita, kalau dia sangat ingin menjadi artis. Dan bagusnya, bulan depan SM Entertainment akan mengadakan Global Audition di Beijing. Baekhyun meng-iyakan. Chanyeol terpilih menjadi salah satu trainee yang artinya harus ke Korea, berpisah dengan Baekhyun._

_ Waktu itu tangal 5 November 2010, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol, mereka sudah jarang bertelepon satu sama lain. SMS saja jarang karena Chanyeol yang sudah hampir debut._

_ "Halo, Chanyeol-ah!"_

_ Suara Chanyeol bergetar, "Ha-halo B-baekhyun."_

_ "Kenapa? Gimana trainee-nya, hm?"_

_ "B-baik, Baek kurasa, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita disini. I'm sorry but—"_

_ Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, "K-k-ken-kenapa?"_

_ "T-tidak, m-maafkan aku Baek" yang jelas Chanyeol bisa mendengarkan suara tangisan gadis di sebrang sana._

_ "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Yeol."_

_ "Tunggu, dengar aku bukannya tidak mencintaimu lagi. Tetapi, kau tau, aku akan debut. Dan itu artinya, aku akan mempunyai fans. Fans pasti akan cemburu kalau aku mempunyai kekasih, kan?"_

_ "…a-aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan terus mendukungmu. Hwaiting!"_

_ "Iya terima ka—"_

_ PIP_

_Sambungan telepon terakhir mereka sebelum benar-benar berpisah, yang diputus secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun._

_._

_._

Pergi ke Korea dan bertemu Chanyeol sama saja membuka luka lama di hati Baekhyun. Memang, dia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi, tetap saja, Chanyeol memutuskannya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Baek, ayo, pesawatnya berangkat jam 8, kan?"

Baekhyun menyeruput kopinya, "Iya, ayo ke waiting room, atau mau ke toilet dulu?"

"Habiskan dulu, kopimu maksudku." Luhan membuang bubble-tea nya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Sudah, Lu. Ayo"

Mereka berdua bergegas ke waiting room, langsung masuk ke pesawat, karena ternyata pesawatnya akan take-off beberapa menit lagi. Kursi Baekhyun di nomor 48B dan Luhan 48C. Ada _yeoja _yang mungkin saja penggemar K-Pop duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka bertukar senyum.

"Ni hao!" kata gadis itu ramah.

"Ni hao, kamu salah satu penggemar K-Pop?" Baekhyun memang selalu penasaran terhadap segala sesuatu yang Baekhyun anggap lebih mending daripada sepupu Luhan, Yixing yang melupakan segala sesuatu.

"Iya!" katanya bersemangat sambil menunjukkan wallpaper HP nya, Chanyeol

"…Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun miris.

"Wah, _jiejie_ juga menyukainya, hm?"

"Well.. tidak. Ehm… temanku, iya temanku yang menyukainya.", sambil menunjuk Luhan yang sebenarnya berusaha tidur karena phobianya akan ketinggian.

"Hah? Aku apanya? Aku tidak suka Chanyeol kok, aku suka Sehun. Hahahaha.." Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebenarnya apa yang lucu.

"Yah, sayang sekali, Chanyeol itu tampan, lho!"

'_Iya, dia sangat tampan.'_

_._

_._

Baekhyun tidak tau kapan dia tertidur, yang penting sekarang Luhan membangunkannya, pesawat tujuan Seoul, Korea sudah mendarat dengan selamat di bandara internasional Incheon. Gadis di sebelah Baekhyun, namanya Sulli, sebenarnya warga Korea yang belajar di Cina, sudah turun kata Luhan.

"Ayo, Baek, aku sudah tidak sabar" Luhan memekik girang. _Tidak sabar apanya?_

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Yaampun Lu, memangnya kita mau kemana?" Luhan jalan terus tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menyeret dua koper sendirian.

"Baek, cepat! Kata gadis itu EXO mengadakan fansigning di Busan, kesana saja!"

"YAA! Busan itu di luar Seoul, tau. Harus naik pesawat dulu. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan mereka!" Luhan memang sudah kelewatan, pikir Baekhyun. Uang hasil kerja part-time nya di café sudah habis begitu saja karena mengikut Luhan yang ingin bertemu 'teman lama'

"Yah…" Luhan berkata memelas, "Ayolah, Baek, sekali saja, hehehehehe"

"…tidak"

Tidak lama kemudian gerombolan gadis-gadis yang memegang banner-banner EXO berteriak, "fansign EXO dibatalkan! Jadinya di COEX Mall! Huaaaaaaaa"

Mata Luhan seketika berbinar karena mendengar kabar tentang EXO. Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun yang kerepotan membawa dua koper sekaligus. "Baekhyun, kita ikuti mereka!"

.

.

Sebelum ke COEX Mall, Luhan berpikir untuk tidak bertangan kosong ke fansign. Maka ia, sekaligus Baekhyun mampir ke cafe di seberang jalan. Café itu terlihat minimalis yang masih sepi, karena ini baru pukul 10. Mereka melangkah masuk, hanya ada bapak-bapak seperti seorang pengusaha membaca koran sambil menyeruput kopinya. Selain itu, hanya beberapa pegawai.

"Tolong _vanilla choco-chip_ dengan banyak krim diatasnya satu dan…_mocca cake_ satu, dibungkus ya." Setelah membayar pesanannya, Baekhyun menunggu Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil memandang daftar menu.

"Lu, kamu tidak pesan?" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan, dan Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada bubble-tea. Kamu tau, kan, Sehun suka bubble-tea!"

"omong-omong, kamu juga ingat, kan. Chanyeol suka apa" Luhan berkata sambil sedikit atau banyak menggoda

"Setidaknya pesan cake saja", Luhan yang akhirnya setuju dan berakhir memesan _strawberry mint_ cake serta orange juice disana. Sehabisnya, mereka keluar café dan menyebrang jalan. Di COEX Mall, sudah dipadati sejumlah remaja-remaja dengan banner exo dan beberapa hadiah.

"Baek! Fotokan aku di depan poster EXO ya!" Luhan berpose peace dengan lucunya. Poster EXO itu besar sih, Baekhyun cuma mengenali Chanyeol dan Sehun saja, selebihnya hanya namja-namja asing yang tidak errr terlalu menarik.

"Sudah, ayo." Baekhyun menggandeng Luhan yang sebenarnya belum puas foto-foto. Mereka seperti orang gila sekarang, masuk mall membawa koper. Apalagi, boneka rusa Luhan yang menyembul dari tas MCM _beige_-nya.

"Sana, Luhan, mengantrilah." Luhan balas menarik tanganku. Alhasil, aku di dalam barisan juga. Setelah lamaaaaa sekali mengantri, akhirnya setelah ini giliranku. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis satu ini, yang didepan Baekhyun, hampir satu jam sendiri!

_'Chanyeol-oppa, tolong tanda tangani, ya!'_

_ 'Iya, siapa namamu?'_

_ 'Park Yura imnida! Chanyeol-oppa tampan sekali! Kyaaaa..'_

_ 'Ahahaha terima kasih..terima kasih'_

Baekhyun terdiam, HAH dia antri di barisan Chanyeol. Tak lama, gadis di depannya kini sudah pergi dengan muka berseri-seri.

Baekhyun melangkah maju setengah percaya diri, setengah ragu, tinggal mengganti nama saja, enaknya namanya siapa ya? Vict— "Baekhyun?", kata sosok yang diketahui Chanyeol itu. Mukanya tampak kaget.

"…haha hai.", Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sangat canggung.

"Kenapa bisa disini? Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Chanyeol sambil mengambil posternya, menandatangani fotonya langsung menuliskan, To: Baekhyun (love).

Baekhyun memendelikkan matanya, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini sudah kelewatan. Akhirnya, ia memberikan bungkusan cake nya tadi, "Ah, Kuliah…biasa saja. Ini semua gara-gara Luhan, kangen sama kalian, teman lama. Em, ini aku belikan cake tadi"

"Trims, Baek! Ternyata kamu masih ingat"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tentu."

"Teman lama… Maksudmu sama Sehun juga?"

"Menurutmu? Masa teman sebelahmu itu. Dia siapa juga aku tidak tau." Chanyeol mendelik

"Jadi, kamu bukan fans kami?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan memang, aku sudah bilang, aku kesini gara-gara Luhan, kok. Sudah ya, oppa banyak yang mengantri tuh", Baekhyun menunjuk antrian panjang.

Baekhyun yang mengambil posternya lalu meninggalkan barisan. Chanyeol dengan muka bingung menatap bungkusan cake tadi, "…sejak kapan dia memanggilku _oppa_"

.

.

"Yaampun, Baekhyun! Ternyata Sehun masih mengingatku hahaha…"

"Tentu, Chanyeol juga masih mengingatku"

"Tentu saja. Cinta pertama kan tidak mudah lupa, bodoh."

Luhan bercerita panjang lebar. Entah apa saja, tentang rambut Sehun lah atau pemuda di sebelah Sehun yang namanya Jongdae atau siapa itu atau tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Itu mengerikan. Tidak lupa, Luhan juga bercerita kalau Sehun memberinya nomer ponselnya.

"Baiklah, Baek. Aku saja mendapat nomer ponselnya, masa kamu nggak dapet sih?" Enggg… jujur atau tidak ya. Tidak usah, deh. Nanti repot jadinya, "Tidak, aku mendapat tanda tangannya itu saja."

"Bohong" Luhan berkata tegas, "Bohong, pasti ada sesuatu-sesuatu"

"Hah? Sesuatu apanya? Apa yang kau pikirkan, masa iya dia..dia apa ya…nggak tau deh"

Luhan menarik Baekhyun, lagi ke bangunan dekat Seoul Station, kalau tidak salah. K-Pop Hostel. Dengan koper-koper, mereka masuk dan disambut _receptionist _yang ber-_name tag_ Minseok. "Annyeonghaseyo!", kata Minseok ramah.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, we've been booked a room for two people errr yesterday_", Luhan berbicara dengan terpatah-patah, maklum saja bahasa Inggris nya tidak begitu bagus. "_Sorry, but we only received booking form from—ah—Sehunnie Chagiya?", _Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Yes! It was me!"_ Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya Luhan menggunakan nama itu.

Setelah memastikan Luhan adalah orang dibalik 'Sehunnie Chagiya', mereka—beserta koper-koper mereka naik ke lantai 5! Bayangkan nasib Queen Baekhyun. Bodohnya, Luhan mengeluh kenapa hostel ini tidak mempunyai lift. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan hostel biaya 50.000 won per malam?

Kamar mereka terletak di lantai 5 dimana mereka bisa langsung melihat ke bawah. Tidak seperti Luhan yang masuk ke kamar langsung ke khayangannya—kasur dan menjelajahi alam mimpi (_bisa saja dia bermimpi Sehun,kan?), _Baekhyun melihat ke bawah, hanya ada tukang penjual es krim yang memakai topi kuning, ada mungkin sekitar 2 orang pegawai dan ada segerombol remaja ber-banner EXO. EXO…EXO….. EXOOOOOO….YAAMPUN EXO! Kenapa mereka disini. _'Berpikir positif, Baekhyun. Siapa tau, EXO itu adalah sesuatu yang lain' _Baekhyun tersenyum puas kalau saja—

"YAAMPUN ITU ADA PARK CHANYEOLLL KYAAAAAAAAA"

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan tidur sama Luhan. Kalau sampai dia ketahuan ada disini, dan Chanyeol datang, langsung tamat riwayat Baekhyun.

Hampir saja Baekhyun tertidur kalau saja tidak ada orang menyebalkan yang mengetuk pintunya. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kasur masih menggunakan celana panjang dan atasan kuning-hitam, belum sempat mengganti baju dari tadi. "Iya, ada apa?". Minseok langsung menjawab, "Ada orang diluar, itu Park Chanyeol dari EXO! Kamu pacarnya ha? Yaampun beruntung sekali~" Serius, Baekhyun hanya mengeri kata Park Chanyeol EXO.

Baekhyun turun ke bawah sambil sedikit mengantuk. "Oh, hai. Ada apa?" kok jadi canggung. "Hei Baek! Mana Luhan?" Ternyata Chanyeol mencari Luhan. "Ada, diatas kalo kamu mau, aku panggilkan tunggu seb—"

"Tidak juga, aku mencarimu. " Gawat. Fans-fans Chanyeol yang ada disana hampir saja mencincang Baekhyun. Kata Luhan, fans-fans disana sangat menyayangi idolnya, mereka tidak akan melepas siapa saja yang mendekati idolnya, kecuali gadis baik-baik. "Mencariku kenapa? Seingatku tidak ada barang tertinggal di fansign tadi." Baekhyun berkata sambil mencomot cookies yang disediakan untuk para tamu.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Baekhyun yang merasa terabaikan mulai iseng bertanya Chanyeol,"Hei, kamu menyukai Luhan kan, sejak kapan? hahahaha" Yang ditanya-pun hanya melotot, tidak terima dengan Baekhyun,"Tidak lah, lagian, Luhan suka sama Sehun kan? Kamu pasti tau."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, sejumlah fans sudah uring-uringan, "Siapa itu Luhan? Sehun itu punya kami jangan merebut Sehun kami!"

"Tenang, tenang semuanya! Luhan itu hanya teman lama kami, tentu saja, Sehun tau kok Luhan siapa. Yang jelas, dia anak baik-baik!" Chanyeol semacam mempromosikan Luhan.

"Tapi mereka tidak berpacaran kan, oppa?" seorang gadis yang membawa banner Chanyeol itu bertanya sambil memasang muka memelas. "Tid—"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun langsung menyela Chanyeol karena jika tidak, Chanyeol akan berkata hal-hal _non-sense _lainnya, "Tidak, mereka tidak berpacaran."

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya mengambil cookies lagi, "Ada apa kamu kesini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baekhyun—"

Semua orang disana menanti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh superstar Park Chanyeol, "—ikutlah WGM denganku." Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan menyelipkan _sticky-notes_ kuning di tangan Baekhyun.

_+XXX3789390239_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Hubungi jika setuju_

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun pingsan.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: Ini udah dikasi pembatas, ya, jadi nggak bingung Thank you buat yang sebelumnya udah review, thank you buat semua saran yang udah dikasi ini beberapa part aku ganti hehe. esp buat ****deerlohan yes let's be friend, hehe, by the way aku udah membaca beberapa ceritamu, lho. ****Last: **_**Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kalo yang nggak suka genderswitch, mendingan jangan baca ya. Thank you!_

_._

_._

Sehun menyisir pelan rambutnya yang berwarna brunette itu dengan tangannya. Setelah fansigning kemarin, EXO memang diberi libur atau _free-time_ seharian penuh!

Bicara tentang fansign, Sehun jadi ingat kejadian kemarin. Luhan masih dan tetap cantik seperti semasa SMA, masih cerewet seperti dulu. Memang, waktu SMA dulu Sehun sempat menaruh hati kepada gadis Beijing itu, namun, ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya, Sehun memang tipikal cowok pemalu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di buka oleh _roomate_nya, Park Chanyeol. "Sehun, kamu tau tadi—" Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya dan duduk terlebih dahulu di kasur, "—aku mengajak Baekhyun WGM!"

"Yaampun, hyung! Kau benar-benar nekat." Lalu Sehun melempari Chanyeol bantal yang mendarat mulus di kepalanya, "Aw..memang. Oh iya, mereka ada di K-Pop Hostel. Kalau kamu ingin kesana."

"Yap, terima kasih hyung." Sehun keluar kamar dan tinggalah seorang Chanyeol yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

Langit-langit rumah sakit.

Iya, itu adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat saat pertama membuka mata. Baekhyun heran, mengapa ia sampai bisa di rumah sakit?

"Oh, sudah bangun Baek?" Luhan duduk di kursi penunggu di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun, "Sudah, tentu saja. Kamu habis darimana Lu?"

Luhan menaruh kantong belanjaan yang bertuliskan _Family Mart _yang Baekhyun lirik isinya _microwaveable food, _"Membeli pizza microwave sebentar. Umm.. tadi ada orang yang tanpa sengaja menabrakku, Baek."

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Lalu?". Luhan melanjutkan, "Dia yang ternyata manajer EXO ingin merekrutku untuk We Got Married dengan—"

Baekhyun menunjukkan jempolnya kalau saja Luhan tidak bilang, "—Chanyeol". Baekhyun hampir pingsan lagi dan Luhan cepat-cepat menyela, "Aish, tapi aku sudah menolaknya. Aku bilang kalau temanku lebih cantik. Dan mereka akan datang sebentar lagi!"

Demi apa, Baekhyun akan bertemu Chanyeol dengan keadaan berbalut baju rumah sakit dan rambut yang acak-acakan, "LUHAN AMBILKAN SISIRKU DI TASKU!". Setelah mendapat sisir dari Luhan, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyisir rambut sedikit coklatnya itu.

"Baekhyun, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Bersiaplah!" Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan menunggu di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, 48CB.

.

.

Kamar rawat Baekhyun menjadi penuh orang sekarang. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Manajer Kim datang untuk membicarakan masalah WGM. Manajernya juga membawakan sekeranjang jeruk dan beberapa _bungeobbang._

"Jadi, Baekhyun-_ssi _apakah anda bersedia ikut WGM dengan Chanyeol-_ssi_?" Manajer Kim melirik Chanyeol untuk segera mentranslate-kan ke bahasa Cina.

Baekhyun bimbang, haruskah memilih iya? Atau tidak? "Eum.. _mianhamnida _tapi aku tidak enak pada Luhan."

Manajer Kim menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "_Ne, majayo_. Baiklah. Kita buat double WGM, bagaimana? Biar saya konfirmasi ke pihak WGM-nya."

"_Hyung_, double-couple? Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun-_ssi_ lalu Luhan-_ssi _dan siapa?", _magnae_ EXO-pun angkat bicara.

"Kau. Siapa lagi?" Semua yang disana hanya melongo. "Baiklah, kalau saya setuju tidak tahu Baekhyun.", kata Luhan sopan.

Karena Luhan sudah setuju, Baekhyun tanpa pilihan juga harus setuju, "Baiklah, saya juga."

Manajer Kim dengan senang mengonfirmasi pihak WGM, "Kita mulai syuting adegan pertama penyesuaian dengan keadaan Baekhyun_-ssi_, ya. Langsung konfirmasi Chanyeol saja kalau sudah sembuh."

Setelah masalah WGM selesai, barulah Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Manajer Kim pamit pulang. Luhan dengan santainya menulis di memopad ponselnya sebagai reminder: 'menghubungi Manajer Kim kalau Baekhyun sudah sembuh'

"Luhan, aku ingin _hoteok" _ Baekhyun menunjukkan foto hoteok yang dimaksud, semacam roti pancake yang rasanya manis-manis.

"Minta sama Chanyeol kalau sudah WGM, ya, Baekhyun sayang."

Baekhyun yang kesal mulai memakan _bungeobbang_-nya. Tidak rela karena ia harus merusak bentuk ikan yang memang sudah dibentuk.

.

.

Lewat beberapa hari, Baekhyun sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Luhan yang sedari pagi sudah tidak ada di hostel, melaikan pergi untuk mengganti _visa_, yang semua hanya _visa_ liburan, sekarang harus diganti untuk _visa_ pekerjaan.

Baekhyun berulang kali membaca ulang sms dari Luhan. Ia mungkin salah membaca sms itu tapi, ternyata betul.

_From: Luhan_

_ Baekhyun, hari ini ada rapat WGM di yang ada di Apgujeong ya. Jam 10 nanti aku kembali dari kedutaan Cina sayang~ hehehe._

Baekhyun jadi heran sendiri. Luhan rasanya begitu bersemangat ikut WGM. Pasalnya, Manajer Kim bilang belum tentu kita akan menjadi _official WGM pair._

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk berganti baju saja. Berhubung sekarang musimnya sedang musim peralihan dari _winter_ ke _spring, _Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakai sweather merah dengan bintang hitam ditengahnya, dengan celana panjang hitam, sepatu_ kets _putih, juga bennie simple putih.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali dari rapat WGM di Apgujeong. Baekhyun dengan senyum di bibirnya mengajak Luhan singgah sebentar ke Cofioca Bubble Tea di dekat sana.

"Yaampun, Lu! Untung saja kita tidak menjadi official pair WGM ya! Cuma sebentar, sehari malah! Dan—"

Luhan menyela perkataan Baekhyun yang kelewatan panjang itu, "STOP! Kamu mau pesan apa?"

"—Samakan saja. Dan kita hanya mengikuti semacam WGM special Tasty Food. Yoohoo~"

Mereka memilih duduk di dekat kasir yang merupakan kursi untuk dua orang. Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan _taro bubble tea_-nya mulai berbincang-bincang lagi. "Siapkan dirimu, Baek. Besok kita akan mulai siarannya."

Baekhyun membenarkan letak bennie yang hampir jatuh, "Oh. Tentu. Aku ingat."

"By the way, apa hal yang akan kamu lakukan dulu di acara WGM Tasty Food?"

Baekhyun mengunyah cepat-cepat tapioca bubble-nya yang kenyal-kenyal enak itu, "Membeli hoteok, tentu saja.", Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"Woo! Tidak menarik sekali. Harusnya yang lebih berkesan. Misalnya, makan pancake di DO&." Luhan mengocok-kocok gelas bubble tea nya, hanya tersisa es batu.

"Pancake kan bisa dimakan di Beijing. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh di Korea?"

"Kamu pikir kita akan kembali ke Beijing secepatnya?"

Baekhyun tersedak tapioca bubble tea-nya. Luhan cepat-cepat menyodorkan bubble-tea milih Baekhyun yang masih di level D. "HAH JADI—"

"—_yes_ kita memang disini sampai WGM selesai, atau sampai pekerjaan kita selesai, Baekhyun"

.

.

_Kamis, jam 7 lewat 15 pagi, M Plaza, Myeongdong, Korea Selatan_

Para kru acara WGM sudah bersiap-siap. Entah mengatur kamera atau pencahayaan, mereka semua terlihat sibuk. Dari raut muka PD-nim, sudah terlihat jelas sekali dia ingin _'the best'_ untuk guess EXO kali ini.

"Oke-oke, mohon bersiap. Kita akan mulai merekam sejenak lagi. Usahakan tidak terlalu canggung dan natural saja." PD-nim memberi arahan singkat.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol akan memulai siaran WGM pertama _juga terakhir_ mereka di M-Plaza. Baekhyun memakai baju yang hampir sama dengan yang dipakainya ke SM Entertainment, hanya saja bennie-nya berwarna _pink._

Suara Chanyeol dengan ceria membuka rekaman WGM hari ini, "_Annyeonghaseyo_, EXO Chanyeol _imnida_!"

"EXO Sehun _imnida_!", Sehun memperkenalkan diri lalu menyengol Luhan yang tepat disebelahnya. Luhan yang gelagapan memperkenalkan diri, "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Luhan _imnida_. Kalian memang tidak mengenalku dan ah, maafkan Bahasa Koreaku yang aneh"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri, "Ah, iya, aku Baekhyun. Maaf juga akan bahasa Koreaku yang aneh. Aku belum terbiasa"

"Nah, untuk memulai WGM Tasty Food kali ini, errr—temanya, Valentine!", mereka semua bertepuk tangan antusias, kecuali Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir. _Valentine_?

"Begitu, Chanyeol-ssi. Kemana tujuan kita yang pertama? Perutku sudah lapar!", Luhan mengelus-elus perutnya yang kelaparan tetapi lebih seperti ibu hamil.

"Petama-tama, pembukaan. Kita akan ke TwoPlace Café."

"Ah, apa spesialnya tempat itu?", Baekhyun bertanya.

"Disana kita bisa membuat latte-art sendiri, jadi special, kan? Untuk orang yang disayang. Kita bisa menulis namanya di atas kopinya. Romantis sekali. Bukankah begitu?", Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan ekspresi berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung kesana?" Si maknae sudah tidak sabar rupanya

"_Kajja!_"

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Myeongdong ke Hongdae, mereka sampai di TwoPlace Café. Tempat yang romantis dengan dinding di cat putih. Beberapa stiker tembok yang berbentuk hati juga gelas-gelasnya yang berunsur—_cinta_.

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_. Kami, TwoPlace Café adalah café yang hanya pada saat valentine saja, lho. Disini, memperbolehkan pengunjung atau _couple_ untuk membuat _latte art_ sendiri~", jelas Kim Joonmyun, pemilih café sejak 2010.

"Wah, apa kami bisa langsung mencobanya?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, silahkan!"

Mereka ber-empat mempersiapkan kopinya dulu, sebelumnya mereka sudah diajarkan pelayan disana bagaimana membuat latte art yang baik.

"Yah, Baekhyun-ah, kamu ingin dibuatkan bentuk apa?" Chanyeol menyenggol Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya, "Wajahku."

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun mencoba _latte-art_ dengan melukiskan bentuk hati simple. Hati milih Sehun terlihat sedikit hancur sedangkan punya Luhan sempurna, "Sehun, kau apa kan hatimu?"

"Hati yang sudah dihancurkan _noona_!"

Sebenarnya, Sehun hanya bercanda, tetapi ditanggapi terlalu serius oleh Luhan, "Ah.. mian aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan hatimu! Memangnya aku salah apa?"

_'Salah, karena neomu yeppeo~' _Sehun tersenyum, "_A-aniya_! Yaampun _noona_ aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Ah, leganya, aku pikir aku membuat adikku tersayang sedih~" Luhan menepuk sayang pucuk kepala Sehun.

Lain ceritanya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedari tadi memasang _poutingnya _karena wajahnya yang _made by Chanyeol_ terlihat suram, "Chanyeol kau apakan wajahku apa aku sejelek itu?"

"Tentu tidak! Kan hanya aku yang belum profesional!", jawab Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Kesenangan mereka berlanjut dan tak terasa waktu di TwoPlace café sudah habis. Yang artinya, mereka harus menyudahi kunjungan ke café yang memberikan banyak waktu menyenangkan, baik menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, atau Luhan.

.

.

Mereka ditugasi oleh PD-nim untuk membeli barang _couple_ yang akan dipakai berdua. Tentu saja, mereka akan ke Dongdaemun terlebih dahulu.

Jalanan Dongdaemun tidak terlalu ramai, karena bukan hari libur. Warga Seoul juga masih menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bekerja atau bersekolah. Ibu-ibu masih berada di rumah untuk menyiapkan makanan ketimbang berbelanja baju di Dongdaemun.

"Wah, itu lucu sekali!" Baekhyun menunjuk gantungan hp yang bisa _merequest_ langsung siapa nama pasanganmu dan kamu tentunya.

"Haruskah kita membeli? Karena itu tidak ada di Cina." Luhan memberi saran.

"Baiklah, mari kita kesana."

Mereka menuju ke paman penjual gantungan kunci dan _merequest_ nama 'Chan-Baek' 'Hun-Han'.

Sebenarnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun ingin gantungan kuncinya bertulis 'Lu-Baek' dan satunya 'Chan-Hun'. Tetapi karena ini valentine special, tentulah tidak bisa.

"Jjaa~~ Ini Baekhyun milikmu." Chanyeol memberikan gantungan kunci 'Baek' kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah, terima kasih, Yeol."

Perjalanan membeli barang _couple_ mereka berlanjut, mereka juga mampir sebentar ke kedai es krim karena Baekhyun ingin mencoba ice cream Korea yang berukuran 32cm, _32cmParvait!_

Tetapi, es krim yang menjulang ke langit itu leleh dalam hitungan menit, sampai baju Baekhyun terkena lelehannya, "Ayo membeli kaos couple."

Mereka masuk ke toko Stylenanda, disana mereka mencoba beberapa baju. Tetapi satu baju menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Kaos biasa dengan tulisan I AM YOUR DESTINY. Tidak tau kenapa, hanya saja itu begitu menarik.

"Beli saja kalau ingin, lagian Luhan-_noona_ sudah membeli kembar denganku, Baekhyun-_noona!_", Sehun menyahut karena melihat Baekhyun yang bimbang membeli atau tidak.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil baju itu, ia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari _fitting-room,_ memakai baju bertuliskan YES I CHOOSE YOU. Baekhyun sampai heran, berarti kalau digabungkan bajunya dan baju Chanyeol—

"—I AM YOUR DESTINY, YES I CHOOSE YOU"

"Baekhyun, kamu kenapa?" Chanyeol mengambil kaos pilihan Baekhyun secara paksa dan tersenyum, "Wah, kebetulan, ya~"

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan—pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

Pemberhentian terakhir dari WGM special kali ini adalah salah satu restoran yang menyajikan _fondue_ di daerah Gangnam.

_Fondue_ sendiri adalah makanan yang menggunakan saus keju atau lelehan coklat, dicelupkan roti atau bisa apa saja. Makanan ini adalah makanan kegemaran Baekhyun saat masih kecil.

"Baiklah, karena _foundue_ yang paling enak disini, kami akan memesan _fondue_ keju dan coklat."

"Sebelum itu, ada baiknya kalian mengetahui, disini ada sebuah tradisi. Barang siapa menjatuhkan _fondue_-nya, kalau _yeoja_ harus mencium namja di dekatnya, siapapun! Kalau _namja_, harus mentraktir _yeoja_-nya segelas _wine_."

"Apakah harus diikuti?", _maknae_ bertanya sambil memasang 'curious face'-nya

"Tentu, permainan ini sedkit menyenangkan. Atau, kalian bisa membuat aturan lain dalam permainan. Baik-baiklah menusuk _fondue_nya~" Pelayan itu pergi. Beberapa menit kemudian, _fondue_ coklat dan keju yang mereka pesan sudah datang lengkap dengan strawberry dan roti.

"Baiklah, ayo makan!", hampir saja mereka semua menusuk roti dan strawberry tetapi PD-nim berkata, "Baiklah, haruskah kita membuat aturan baru? barang siapa yang menjatuhkan _fondue_, harus melakukan suatu hukuman khusus."

"Apa itu, PD-nim?"

"Hukumannya masih dirahasiakan, makanlah dulu dengan tenang."

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa tenang!", Sehun yang sebal melakukan tindak protes kepada PD.

_Bowl fondue_ tidak terlalu besar, jadi, dengan 4 tusuk sekaligus yang masuk tidak heran bila banyak pasangan yang menjatuhkan _fondue_-nya. Bisa saja disengaja.

Tangan besar Chanyeol yang menyenggol tangan Baekhyun, hingga membuat _fondue_ yang sudah kena keju itu jatuh. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya membulatkan mata yang memang sudah besar. Dengan gerakan natural, Chanyeol sengaja menjatuhkan _fondue_-nya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini, _fondue_-ku dan Baekhyun jatuh", ucap Chanyeol dibuat semenyesal mungkin.

"Untung saja _fondue_-ku selamat!", kata Luhan sambil cepat-cepat memasukkan _fondue_-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hm, berarti nanti Chanyeol-_hyung_ dan Baekhyun-_noona_ dihukum, ya", si _maknae_ yang memang sangat bersemangat, karena _fondue_-nya tidak jatuh.

"…baiklah.", kata Baekhyun lirih. Masalahnya, Baekhyun masih tidak puas karena Sehun dan Luhan tidak menjatuhkan _fondue_ mereka.

Dengan iseng, Baekhyun memasukkan tusuk _fondue_-nya ke _bowl_, dan menusuk roti Luhan, yang seolah-olah jatuh, "Wah, punya Luhan juga jatuh~"

"Ish! Dasar Baekkie menyebalkan! Hanya tinggal Sehun.."

"Punyaku tidak akan jatuh, _noona_. Aku akan berhati-hati". Sehun menusuk strawberry-nya yang akan dicelupkan _fondue_ coklat. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sehun mencelupkan strawberry-nya ke lelehan coklat.

"Jatuh…jatuh..jatuh" sorak Chanyeol—yang paling bersemangat, Luhan, dan Baekhyun.

Tidak tau bagaimana caranya, Sehun tidak menjatuhkan strawberrynya. Karena kesal Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan _fondue_ ini.

"PD-nim, langsung saja. Aku, Baekhyun, dan Luhan menjatuhkan _fondue_ kami."

PD-nim tersenyum, "Otomatis Sehun juga ikut terhukum karena Luhan tidak punya pasangan."

Sehun yang menyantap strawberry-nya terbatuk-batuk karena ucapan PD, "Tidak bisa begitu PD-nim!"

"Memang begini Sehun."

"Baiklah, apa hukumannya?"

"Hukumannya—" PD-nim memutus perkataannya agar lebih dramatis.

"—Memainkan permainan _pepero kiss_!"

"MWOYAAAAA?", Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Baekhyun teriak secara bersamaan. Terutama Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah harus ikut karena Luhan-noona.

"Benar! Harus kurang dari 1 cm!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Maaf update-nya lamaaa banget. Minggu-minggu ini banyak ulangan. Chapter ini aja diketik pas mau belajar mandarin hehehe.**

**Yang fondue resto itu beneran ada lho, di Korea cuman lupa daerah mana, chap ini terinspirasi sama Tasty Road yah haha.**

**Yaudah gitu aja sih haha.**

**Buat yang Love Sick Fool, kalau sempet aku buatin indonesianya.**

**By the way, ada yang ikut audisi SM?**

**Review dong biar cepeeeeet updatenya, huehehehe.**

**THANKYOU BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAP 1, NGGAK BISA BALES SATU-SATU, CEPET-CEPETAN SOALNYA HEHE**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hehehe maaf, lama banget, ya? Yaudah nggak banyak ngomong kok, langsung aja dibaca. Ceritanya makin nggak jelas aja ;D_

_._

_._

Semanjak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ber-_pepero kiss_ di WGM, akun twitter Baekhyun kebanjiran mention tidak terhitung banyaknya. Entah bagaimana caranya, fans-fans Chanyeol semacam meneror Baekhyun dengan berbagai mention yang aneh dan berlebihan.

_ ChanyeolOppa_: Jadi kamu yang namanya Baekhyun? Beraninya mencium oppa kami. Kamu memang sengaja menggodanya? Ewww_

_ yeollaine_: EW DIS GUL IS AMAZING LOL_

_ ugheyeol: mind to go to hell girl chanyeol is ours_

_-LOAD MENTION-_

Menyebalkan! Kalau begini caranya, Baekhyun memang harus menghilang di hadapan Chanyeol, kan? Kalau diingat-ingat, '_ciuman_' yang di pepero kiss memang bukan salahnya, tapi salahkan makhluk raksasa menyebalkan –setidaknya menurut Baekhyun.

[FLASHBACK]

"Jja, mari kita lakukan hukumannya, Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi, silahkan bersiap."

'_besiap? Seperti mau apa saja.'_ Baekhyun membatin.

Baekhyun mengemut bagian yang tidak bergula. Setelah hitungan ketiga, Chanyeol menggigit pepero. Pepero itu semakin dekat dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun menutup matanya.

"Kisseu..Kisseu..Kisseu!" sorak Sehun dan Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan dengan sangat bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba bibir Chanyeol menempel dengan bibir Baekhyun. Hanya ciuman biasa berdasarkan rindu terhadap satu sama lain. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya ciuman setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Baekhyun memencet pilihan compose tweet. Ia mengetik dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Kalau tidak membuat penjelasan, bisa-bisa akan menjadi skandal di allkpop.

_ baekhyun92_: Untuk semuanya, maaf atas kesalahan kami. Kami tidak sedang dalam hubungan apa-apa. Memang kamu kenal satu sama lain. Kami adalah teman lama semasa sekolah dulu. Maaf atas kesalahpahamannya sekali lagi. Aku harap kalian mengerti _

Setelah mengetweet, tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun menyala, tanda ada _notification_ di _twitter_.

_ParkChanYeol ( pcyeolexo) followed you_

_ParkChanYeol retweeted your tweet_

Oh, sekarang apa lagi. Setelah Chanyeol memfollow dan me-retweetnya, penggemar Chanyeol sudah tidak 'seganas' sebelumnya. Baekhyun mendapatkan 1 mention baru, yakni dari Luhaen ( hunhanized)

_Luhaen hunhanized_

_ baekhyun92_ Baekhyun-ssi entah mengapa tapi kamu dan Chanyeol itu cocok. Hehe, maaf atas tindakan tidak menyenangkan dari fans-fans Chanyeol._

_Reply_

_Baekhyun baekhyun92__

_ hunhanized Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, jadi jangan khawatir, Chanyeol kalian tidak akan kemana-mana_

_Reply_

_Luhaen hunhanized_

_ baekhyun92_ Begitu..kenapa Baekhyun-ssi tidak mencoba menjadi artis saja? SM sedang membuka audisi sekarang. Aku sangat senang jika bisa melihat Baekhyun-ssi suatu saat._

_Reply_

_Baekhyun baekhyun92__

_ hunhanized Artis? Masih ku pertimbangkan, hehe. Terima kasih atas sarannya. _

Setelah itu, orang bernama luhaen itu tidak membalas lagi.

.

.

"Baek, aku membaca mentionan-mu bersama luhaen kemarin. Apa kau tertarik menjadi artis?", Luhan duduk di sebelahku.

"Tidak, Luhan. Jangan mengada-ada. Aku tidak bisa menari. Kau saja yang jadi artis."

"Tidak, Baek. Begini, mari audisi bersama?"

"…bagaimana ya?"

"Kita berangkat minggu depan, tempatnya ada di SM Everysing di Apgujeong, okay?", Luhan menunjukkan I-Pad nya yang berisikan formulir online pendaftaran audisi.

"Baiklah, mari mencoba."

Baekhyun mengisi kolom yang tersedia. Semua kolom sudah terisi kecuali bagian foto. Baekhyun menutup web lalu masuk ke aplikasi camera. Disana ia ber-_selca _dengan _no-effect,_ karena itu persyaratannya.

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun? Sudah?"

"Sudah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah sebelum aku menawarkannya padamu, hehehe"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu teringat satu hal, "Oh, hei Lu, ajarkan aku dance. Apa saja. Kan kamu sudah hebat, sedangkan aku hanya potato"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Hei tapi potato itu unyu!"

.

.

Setelah latihan dance dengan Luhan selama seminggu, Baekhyun sekarang lebih percaya diri. Meskipun dia sering sekali terjatuh atau kakinya yang mendadak sakit.

"Baekhyun, ingat apa yang ku ajarkan? Kamu harus lebih berenergi ketimbang di latihan! Fighting!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangatiku.

BERIKUTNYA, NOMOR 991

Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan dengan sangat gemetar. Biasanya, kalau Baekhyun sedang gugup atau takut, ia akan bergetar, atau julukannya semasa sekolah dulu _Baekhyun Vibrate-mode._

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

"Nama saya Baekhyun. Saya berasal dari Cina dan tertarik untuk mengikuti audisi ini" Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat kepada para juri.

"Eo, kamu yang ikut WGM dengan Chanyeol? Lalu, kau akan menyanyi atau menari dulu?"

"Benar, saya Baekhyun yang itu. Saya akan menyanyi lagu yang sekarang sedang populer, Breath oleh Taeyeon dan Jonghyun."

"Baiklah silahkan mulai"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia bernyanyi didepan umum seperti saat ini, apalagi dengan bahasa Korea.

_nado moreuge jeonhwagireul deulgo marasseo naya… cham oraenmaniya_

_neomu himi deureoseo jabgido mianhaeseo neoreul bonaen ge… huhoedwaeseo hansumman swineungeol_

_neomu nollaseo mari naojido anhasseo tteollineun gaseumman butjabasseo_

_manhi himdeunji jigeum eodi itneunji mudgido jeone nunmuri heulleosseo_

_ne sumsoriman deullyeodo geurae_

_*nunmuri ireokke heulleonaerimyeon akkideon nae jageun chueogdeulmajeodo eojjeol jul molla_

_neomu apaseo seoro nohajugil yagsoghaetjiman_

_jasin eobseul ttae, gakkeum sumsorirado deullyeojugil_

_sumeul swineun ge maeil nuneul tteuneun ge gyeou harureul saneun ge_

_jugneun geot boda himi deundago nege mareul moshaesseo_

_geogjeonghal geos gataseo.. babocheoreom hansumman swineun geol_

_hagopeun mari manhado nan amu maldo mot hago… da gwaenchanhdago seororeul dallaego apahaesseo_

_da doedollimyeon urin haengboghagiman haesseo nohji moshago isseo_

_nunmuri ireokke heulleonaerimyeon akkideon nae jageun chueogdeulmajeodo eojjeol jul molla_

_neomu apaseo seoro nohajugil yagsoghaetjiman_

_jakku nega saenggag nal ttaen…_

_chameul su eobsi himdeul ttaen…_

_ireokkerado gakkeum sumsorirado deullyeojugil_

Baekhyun menyudahi lagunya dengan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bagus sekali! Kau tidak perlu bernyanyi, kamu lolos! Selamat!"

"…."

"Baekhyun-ssi! Mulai besok kau bagian dari trainee SM!"

"..b-benarkah?"

"BENAR!"

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya!"

Baekhyun keluar dan langsung memeluk Luhan, "Lu! Aku lolos! Sekarang giliranmu! Fighting~"

"Wah, benarkah? Baiklah, aku _nervous"_

"Ingat yang aku bilang kemarin? Hati-hati dengan nadanya. Fighting!"

"Baiklah, aku sebisa mungkin tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"

BERIKUTNYA, NOMER 992

"SIlahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Halo, nama saya Luhan. Saya dari Cina. Saya temannya Baekhyun yang audisi sebelum saya. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik" Luhan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Baiklah, kau lahir tahun berapa?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "..1992"

"Kau masih terlihat sangat muda. Baiklah mau bernyanyi atau menari dulu? Tetapi, kamu sangat menghargai penyanyi."

"Baiklah, saya akan bernyanyi. Ini lagu lama berjudul Like Rain Like Music"

"Silahkan mulai"

_/__비가__내리고__음악이__흐르면__**  
**__biga naerigo eum-ag-i heureumyeon_

_난__당신을__생각해요__**  
**__nan dangsin-eul saeng-gaghaeyo _

_당신이__떠나시던__그__밤에__이렇게__비가__왔어요__**  
**__dangsin-i tteonasideon geu bam-e ireohge biga wass-eoyo/ _

_*__난__오늘도__이__비를__맞으며__하루를__그냥__보내요__**  
**__nan oneuldo i bireul maj-eumyeo harureul geunyang bonaeyo_

_오__아름다운__음악같은__우리의__사랑의__이야기들은__**  
**__o areumdaun eum-aggat-eun uriui sarang-ui iyagideur-eun _

_흐르는__비처럼__너무__아프기__때문이죠__오__**  
**__heureuneun bicheoreom neomu apeugi ttaemun-ijyo o*_

_비가__내리고__음악이__흐르면__**  
**__biga naerigo eum-ag-i heureumyeon_

_난__당신을__생각해요__**  
**__nan dangsin-eul saeng-gaghaeyo _

_그렇게__아픈__비가__왔어요__**  
**__geureohge apeun biga wass-eoyo_

"Wah, Luhan-ssi, kamu bagus! Baiklah, kamu masuk! Mulai besok, kamu bisa berlatih disini! Selamat!"

"Benarkah itu? Terima kasih, terima kasih!"

"Pastikan lakukan yang terbaik"  
"Pasti saya akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

Luhan keluar dan disambut Baekhyun "Bagaimana?"

"Aku masuk!", Luhan dan Baekhyun berpelukan sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, kita rayakan di Cofioca Bubble Tea, bagaimana?"

"Kau tau apa yang kau mau, Baekhyunnie~"

.

.

Cofioca Bubble Tea terletak di sebelah kanan tempat audisi, mereka langsung masuk dan mengantri. Memang, hari ini toko ini cukup ramai karena ada—

"Hai Baekhyun! Hai Luhan juga" Chanyeol tersenyum girang sambil menyerahkan uang 12.000 won kepada kasirnya

"Oh, hai Chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengantar adikku minum bubble tea" dia menunjuk pemuda dengan yang sedang mengamati post-it di dinding Cofioca Bubble Tea

"..Sehun"

"Iya. Bagaimana jika kita bergabung saja? Aku tunggu di meja pojok ya"

"Oh iya"

Chanyeol lalu pergi dengan dua gelas bubble tea nya, "Hei Baek, kamu mau pesan apa? Cepat ditunggu nih"

"Oh, ya samakan saja"

"Baiklah!"

Setelah membayar, mereka langsung menuju ke meja yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Hai" sapa Luhan

"Halo, Luhan-_noona"_, sapa Sehun

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa ingin mampir ke SM?"

"Kami karaoke"

"HAH?"

"Tidak-tidak, Baekhyun memang bodoh. Kami mengikuti audisi SM. Hehe"

"HAAAAH"

"Kalian terkejut?"

"Tentu, aku hampir menyemburkan bubble tea-ku, noona"

"Mulai besok kami akan menjadi _hoobae_ kalian, _sunbae_~"

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu, kalau kalian perlu. Iya kan Hun?"

"Ya, noona. Kita pasti membantu"

"Terima kasih, kami pasti butuh kursus bahasa Korea haha"

"Baiklah, sepulang latihan, kalian sms aku saja atau Sehun"

"Tapi nomornya?"

"Baekhyun tau nomorku"

"Oh ya, aku lupa"

"Lu, ini sudah malam. Kita harus mempersiapkan untuk besok bukan?"

"Baiklah, Chanyeol, Sehun kami pulang ya"

"Sampai jumpa, semuanya"

Malam itu juga Baekhyun dan Luhan merapikan semua barang mereka. Karena mulai besok, mereka tidak ada menginap di hostel lagi.

"Baek, aku minta tolong"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu"

"Ambilkan bambiku di kasurku"

Baekhyun naik ke kasur Luhan, mengambil bambi kesayangan Luhan, "Ini"

Luhan memasukkan bambi-nya ke dalam MCM nya, "Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku kita tidur."

"Hm, good night, Lu."

"Good night" Luhan mematikan lampu. Tetapi sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak langsung tidur. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan masuk ke twitter.

_Baekhyun baekhyun92__

_ hunhanized hai luhaen, aku diterima oleh SM. Hehe terima kasih atas saranmu mengikuti audisi._

Setelah ia mengetweet, Baekhyun pun terlelap di dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah check-out dari hostel. Mereka sudah membayar semua biaya dan Minseok member kami sekaleng jus jeruk. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah dibawa, Baekhyun dan Luhan bergegas ke Seoul Station, menuju SM Entertainment office.

Setelah sampai di SM Entertainment, mereka diarahkan bagaimana system trainee yang akan mereka jalankan, tentang berbagai peraturan atau latihan apa saja yang perlu diikuti.

Baekhyun mendapat jadwal latihan bahasa setiap hari jam 2-3 sore, paginya latihan menyanyi dan sisanya sampai jam 10 malam latihan menari.

Luhan mendapat latihan bahasa juga setiap hari jam 2-3 sore, paginya latihan menari lalu sisanya sampai jam 10 dipakai untuk latihan menyanyi.

Baekhyun mendapat jatah memasak setiap hari Kamis dan Jumat pada minggu kedua setiap bulan. Luhan mendapat jatah memasak setiap hari Senin dan Rabu pada minggu ketiga setiap bulan.

Setelah semuanya paham, semua trainee dibawa menuju dorm tempat mereka akan tidur, hanya trainee asing yang mendapat tempat tinggal. Sisanya bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Silahkan kalian mengatur sendiri _roommate_-nya. Kami tidak akan mengatur agar kalian nyaman"

Luhan tentu saja sekamar dengan Baekhyun, "Baek, akhirnya!"

"Ya, tetapi kita tidak akan bertemu kan? Jadwal kita berbeda"

"Ya, paling tidak di kelas bahasa"

"Baiklah, Lu. Aku harus segera bergegas, karena latihan-ku dimulai beberapa menit lagi"

"Okay, sampai bertemu nanti malam, potabaek~"

"Hei nama apa itu", Baekhyun tersenyum lalu keluar kamar.

Luhan juga keluar kamar karena latihan menarinya akan segera dimulai. Tidak lupa dengan sebotol air. Sebenarnya, ia ingin membawa jus jeruk Minseok juga. Tetapi, biarlah itu untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

Latihan hari ini cukup menguras tenaga Baekhyun maupun Luhan. Karena tidak terbiasa, mungkin kelelahan, Baekhyun sampai hampir pingsan di kelas menari.

"Baekhyun, kamu tidak apa-apa? Istirahatlah dulu"

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu, iya sehabis ini aku akan minum obat dan tidur. Kamu latihan sama Sehun sama Chanyeol dulu, ya"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu besok apa yang diajarkan mereka. Bye"

"Bye"

Setelah itu, Luhan mengirim sms ke nomor Chanyeol yang diberi Baekhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di Cofioca Bubble Tea.

"Hai, Luhan."

"Hai Chanyeol dan Sehun. Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut. Sakit panas"

"Sakit?", tanya Chanyeol

"Ya, sakit. Kelelahan"

"Ah, sayang sekali"

"Kenapa? Kangen, ya?" Luhan menggoda Chanyeol

"Umm.. tidak."

"Iya..pasti..fufufu"

"Yaampun hunhan jangan bersekongkol!"

"HUNHAN APA?!", kata Sehun dan Luhan berbarengan

"Cie yang barengan"

"Apasih, ayolah Chanyeol-hyung"

"Ayo, kita disini untuk mengajariku, kan"

"Hehe, iya iya Lu"

Latihan Korea pertama mereka yang sangat tidak serius. Yang satu sakit. Yang satu kangen seseorang. Yang dua bingung sama Hunhan.

**TBC**

Hehehe hai, maaf lama banget ya lanjutannya ;D

Ini udah dilanjut plus semua review udah dibalas via pm~

Thank you and Review pls?


	4. Chapter 4

_Oya, buat yang audisi SM di part lalu, hehe itu salah, ya ternyata TT^TT yaudah nggak papa anggep aja audisinya kaya gitu, okay langsung aja ;)_

_._

_._

Malam yang sepi di dorm training SM, karena hanya Baekhyun seorang yang berada di dorm. Luhan, tentulah sedang _'kursus'_ bahasa Korea kepada ahlinya.

Memang, fisik Baekhyun tidak tahan banting, capek sedikit pasti sudah sakit.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun—sewaktu latihan mendengar coach nya dengan tuan Lee sedang membicarakan tentang girlband baru.

Girlband yang katanya akan menjadi _'pasangan'_ bagi EXO. Bukan, hanya saja setiap SM membentuk satu boyband baru, akan berlanjut dengan girlband. Sisanya, Baekhyun tidak mendengar.

Kalau memang ia akan terpilih sebagai salah satu member dari girlgroup itu pasti menakjubkan sekali. Memang mimpinya sewaktu kecil bukan penyanyi, sih. Tapi, toh tidak ada ruginya menjadi penyanyi.

Baekhyun juga teringat kepada mama dan papa-nya di Cina. Sedang apa ya mereka? Apakah mereka merindukan Baekhyun? Atau hanya sibuk mengurusi gege-nya, Baekbum.

Dari kecil, gege Baekhyun memang lebih disayang daripada Baekhyun. Tidak jarang Baekhyun menangis di kamar karena mama papa-nya yang dibilang tidak peduli tentangnya. Beda dengan mama papa Luhan.

Berhubungan dengan Chanyeol juga sedikit bisa melupakan masalah yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya dulu, "Yaampun, masa lalu biarlah berlalu~"

Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya berbaring di kasur mulai bosan, di dorm tidak ada TV. Jadi, twitter lah satu-satunya media penghilang bosan yang bisa Baekhyun pakai.

Tetapi twitter sangat sepi, mengingat ini masih jam orang-orang bekerja atau bersekolah. Lebih baik ia membuka instagram dan mengupload sebuah foto.

_ baekhyunss_ Tired! .._

_539LIKES_

_VIEW 89 comments_

_ bkbm commented on your photo: Wah sekarang yang di Korea_

_ baekhyunss_ bkbm Iya ge, ini habis latihan capek banget, pake sakit panas lagi_

_ bkbm commented on your photo: Hehe Baekhyun fighting~_

_ surisuri commented on your photo: omg pretty _

_ baekhyunss_ bkbm xiexie ge | surisuri thank you prettier _

Baekhyun takjub sekali, sekarang instagramnya sudah difollow lebih dari 5 ribu orang, kenapa? Berkat ia ikut WGM. Bagaimana fans menemukan accountnya?

Waktu itu, si luhaen di twitter bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah ia mempunyai instagram. Dengan gampang Baekhyun memberitaunya.

Baekhyun iseng mencari foto dengan hastag #Chanyeol. Ada banyak sekali foto dari Chanyeol yang tampan sampai Chanyeol yang _super-derp!_

Ada satu foto saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman di WGM!

Baekhyun mengeklik pilihan _add a comment_: _andwaeyo T—T. _Pemilik account instagram yang ber-_username _ luhanized ini rupanya maniak Hunhan dan Chanbaek berat. Terbukti dengan banyak sekali hasil _screencapture_ WGM yang lalu.

Dan—parahnya Baekhyun baru tau kalo penggemar Chanbaek banyak sekali. Coba saja kalian search #ChanBaek di instagram, ada lebih dari 55.000 post tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Saking jengkelnya, Baekhyun melempar I-Phone-nya dari fansite pertamanya, LovBaek. Haha

.

.

"Ayo ulangi dance tadi, ingat kan, Begini.. lalu begini, jangan terlalu lemas lalu ah tambahkan sedikit senyuman saja, SEDIKIT! Ayo..ayo..1..2..3..1..2..3—"

Sudah 6 bulan Baekhyun dan Luhan mengikuti training SM ini. Training ini terlalu sulit untuk Baekhyun. Tetapi, Baekhyun teringat motivasinya: _'no pain no gain!'_

"Sekian dulu latihan hari ini. Kalian boleh makan malam. Setelah itu kalian diharap berkumpul di ruang dance lagi"

"_Ne, gamsahamnida sonsaengnim!"_

Baekhyun menuju ruang makan yang selantai dengan ruang dance. Ia sangat berharap menu hari ini sup _kimchi_ dan _bibimbap king crab_. Pasti enak sekali.

Sesampai di ruang makan, sudah banyak siswa pelatihan yang mengantri dan ada yang sudah mengambil makan. Baekhyun mengintip piring anak sekelasnya–kalau tidak salah Minjung yang berisi _nangmyeon_ dan _hotteok._

"Baekhyun, sini!" Luhan melambai-lambai di meja bernomer 5 yang di dekat jendela.

"Oh!" Baekhyun bergegas ke meja nomer 5. "Aku belum mengambil makan"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah membelikan kamu McD. Aku takutnya kalau kamu hanya makan _nangmyeon_, nanti panas lagi. Makan McD saja, ya?"

"Kamu perhatian sekali sih, seperti—"

"Seperti..siapa hayo?"

"…mama! Iya mama-ku"

"Iya, iya percaya. Yasudah, makanlah"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Loh, terus kamu—"

"Aku sudah makan tadi dibelikan sama Sehun"

"Hayo ya.. dia kok bisa sampai kesini sih?"

Muka Luhan bersemu merah, "Ngg..a-anu tadi a-aku n-nitip McD-mu. Terus ya nggak tau dia beliin aku juga"

"Kan bisa delivery order?"

"Ngg ya pokoknya gitu deh"

"Kok aku curiga ya kamu sa—"

Luhan menutup mulutku—dengan paksa, "Sudah nggak usah curiga curiga. CE-PET-MA-KAN"

Di sela-sela Baekhyun memakan McD nya, Luhan tiba-tiba berkata, "Eh, instagram-mu kok bisa dapet banyak followers, sih?"

"Kamu mau? Ya nanti aku _promote_-in" Luhan cuma menyahut oke.

Baekhyun mengambil I-Phone-nya, lalu memotret asal, objek yang tertangkap adalah ahjumma yang melayani makan malam kali ini, dengan caption: _lol ahjumma xD btw, follow my friend Luhan _luhan20 if u remember her _

"Sudah, kan? Ada yang follow tidak Lu?"

"Hehe thank you, sudah banyak sekali. Tapi, kenapa aku dikasih foto ahjumma sih?"

"Kamu mirip ahjumma deh"

"AWAS YA KAMUUUUU"

"Aku delete deh."

"Ayo foto, nanti aku post di instagram, aku tag kamu" Luhan mengeluarkan S4 nya dan memegangnya sampai di atas mata.

"Oke-oke"

Mereka berpose, Baekhyun membuat tanda _peace _di dekat pipi dan Luhan membuat ekspresi muka _ducky-face_.

Setelah foto, Baekhyun dan Luhan mengamati selca mereka, setelah itu langsung di post di instagram, alias _no-effect._

"Baekhyun, ada banyak sekali yang comment!"

"Tentu, kita kan manis banget makanya banyak yang comment"

"Lalu ini dibalas satu persatu atau gimana?"

Baekhyun merampas S4 Luhan, "Biasanya…"

"…kamu hanya balas satu orang saja, lalu yang lainnya pasti iri. He He He" dan Baekhyun mengembalikan S4 Luhan kepada pemiliknya.

"Kamu pembalasan karena dulu kamu tidak pernah dibalas Kim Woobin ya? Hayo mengaku~~"

"Loh memang iya hehe."

Luhan bertanya lagi, "_By the way_, kamu sekarang saja sudah _sok artis_. Apalagi pas jadi artis?"

"Bisa saja lebih parah atau mungkin tidak"

"Bisa saja kamu bertobat sih.. kalau ada yang menyadarkanmu!"

"Memangnya sok artis termasuk dosa, ya?"

"Tentu. Sudah ya, sudah jam segini. Aku kembali dulu. Bisa dihukum sonsaengnim nanti kalau begini"

"Tunggu..aku juga sudah selesai kok"

"Okay.. Kita harus berpisah.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke ruang musik di lantai dua.

Baekhyun balik melambaikan tangannya, lalu mengepalkan tanggannya ke _udara (semacam meninju ke udara)_ "NO PAIN NO GAIN!"

"_Agassi_, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya _ahjumma_ yang sedang membersihkan kuah _nangmyeon_ yang tumpah.

"O..Hehe tentu. _Annyeonggigaseyo, ahjumma_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Sumpah, bagi Baekhyun itu hal memalukan selama training.

_._

_._

Sesampainya di ruang dance, ada banyak sekali orang. Perasaan, teman sekelas dance tidak sebanyak ini. Yang ganjil lagi, ada Luhan yang jelas-jelas harusnya latihan menyanyi sekarang.

'apakah populasi anak dance sudah bertambah?' pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Luhan, "Luhan kok kamu bisa disini, sih?"

"Ada pengumuman tentang siswa yang terpilih menjadi girlband baru SM, tau. Dasar kurang _update_!"

"Enak saja, aku tau, tapi kupikir bukan hari ini" Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Setelah perdebatan kecil dengan Luhan tentang _siapa yang kurang update_, ada pemimpin SM Entertainment, Mr. Kim dan —paman dari salah satu anggota Girls` Generation Sunny, kalau tidak salah masuk ke ruangan dance.

Semua siswa pelatihan berdiri dan membungkuk tanda hormat kepada _'yang berkuasa'_ didepan mereka.

"Kerja bagus, semua" bertepuk-tangan diikuti semua siswa pelatihan.

"Kami disini akan memilih 6 dari kalian untuk menjadi SM new girlband. Siapapun yang terpilih mohon lebih bekerja keras!" Semua siswa pelatihan tampak heboh tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Seperti yang kalian tau, EXO yang terdiri dari Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun, Kris, Tao, dan Suho, sekarang sangat digemari para fans wanita."

"Ne"

"Kami harap girlband baru yang kira-kira akan kami namakan Angel atau _Cheonsa_ dapat menjadi sukses seperti _sunbae_ kalian!" menyudahi _'pidato singkat'_nya dan maju ke depan dengan kertas yang mungkin berisi nama-nama peserta latihan.

"Yang dipanggil silahkan maju. Kim Minji"gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam maju ke depan. Dia pandai sekali nge-rap.

"Do Kyungsoo" sekarang gadis bermata bulat yang sekelas dengan Baekhyun saat dance maju. Omong-omong, suaranya sangat bagus.

"Lee Minah" gadis yang kata Luhan itu temannya sewaktu kelas cantik dan sesuai sekali jika menjadi seorang visual.

"Zhang Hanna"gadis dari Cina yang bermata unyu alias sipit—seperti Kim Sunggyu Infinite kalau kalian tau dan mempunyai wajah yang _babyface_.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun melongo sewaktu namanya dipanggil. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang dikatakan barusan.

"Baekhyun _–ssi_" mengulang sekali lagi namanya dan Baekhyun maju ke depan dan berdiri di sebelah Hanna"

"Yang terakhir…" semua siswa pelatihan terlihat sangat fokus

"..Luhan yang berasal dari Beijing" Luhan terlihat sangat gembira dan maju ke depan berdiri disebelah Baekhyun.

"Berikan tepuk tangan untuk yang sudah terpilih!" semua siswa bertepuk tangan, karena patut diakui kalau mereka sudah bekerja keras.

"Sekarang akan ada pemilihan untuk , yang sudah terpilih silahkan keluar dari ruangan dan silahkan berkenalan"

"Ne, _gamsahamnida_"

Mereka semua masih sangat canggung, karena meskipun satu kelas sewaktu latihan, juga jarang mengobrol. Mereka hanya saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

"Emm..bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang makan? Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol disana sebelum mengikuti latihan lagi?" tawar Hanna.

"Baiklah, mari kesana" semua setuju dengan saran Hanna. Tidak ada buruknya.

Mereka masuk ke ruang makan, sudah sepi sekali karena memang sudah tidak ada jam makan lagi. _Ahjumma-ahjumma_ juga sudah pulang. Kantin juga tutup dan satu-satunya tempat yang buka hanya Family Mart diseberang jalan.

"Baiklah, kita harus mengetahui siapa yang paling tua dan siapa yang paling muda. Aku, Baekhyun lahir tahun 1992 lahir pada bulan Mei" Baekhyun memimpin pembicaraan. Memang pada dasarnya, Baekhyun anaknya sangat _talkative_ dan _easy-going_.

"Luhan lahir tahun 1992. Lahir bulan April jadi aku lebih tua sedikit daripada Baekhyun"

"Zhang Hanna, aku lahir tahun 1993, bulan Agustus"

"Do Kyungsoo tahun 1993 juga tetapi bulan Januari"

"Minah, 1994 bulan Desember. Mungkin, aku adalah maknae benar?"

"Wah, ternyata aku yang paling tua. Minji lahir tahun 1991 bulan Juli. Ne, Minah-_ssi_ kamu adalah _maknae_."

"Hehehe, Minji unnie, begitukah?"

"Ne, panggil aku Minji unnie"

"Baiklah, haruskah kita mengenal lebih dalam? Seperti makanan kesukaan atau lagu favorit?" Baekhyun menyarankan sebuah topik pembicaraan agar lebih ramai.

"Hm, aku sangat menyukai film. Bukan film action atau apa, tetapi aku lebih menyukai film Disney, ya seperti Frozen yang pemerannya Olaf hehe. Aku menyukai pororo juga, tetapi tidak maniak. Mungkin, Kyungsoo menyukai pororo, benarkah?" Minji memulai pembicaraan secara dia yang paling tua.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukai pororo. Bisa kalian lihat, case hp ku saja pororo. Karena pororo itu lucu sekali!" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan case I-Phone-nya yang bergambar pororo.

"Kalau aku, menyukai strawberry, apa saja yang berbau strawberry aku pasti suka. Aku juga sangat menyukai eyeliner! Jangan kaget, tetapi aku memang sedikit cerewet dan.. narsis hehe" Baekhyun yang menyudahi perkenalannya yang memalukannya itu.

"Ani, Baekhyun unnie, tetapi kamu terlihat sangat manis, kok. Aku sangat menyukai diperhatikan. Aku sangat menyukai posisiku sebagai _maknae_. Maklum, di rumah aku juga sangat dimanja _umma_ dan _appa_, karena _unnie_-ku kuliah di Berlin, mereka pasti kesepian sekarang"

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai perkenalanku seperti apa. Seperti yang kalian tau, namaku berarti rusa. Maka dari itu aku sangat menyukai rusa. Aku juga salah satu fans dari Sehun EXO. Hehe.." Luhan menyudahi perkenalan yang sangat pendek itu.

"Baiklah, aku yang terakhir. Aku tidak tau menyukai apa. Aku menyukai semuanya. Tetapi, aku sedikit pelupa. Dan aku sangat menyukai musik. Aku dapat bermain piano dan gitar." Akhirnya, mereka menyudahi perkenalan mereka dan ditutup dengan perkenalan dari Minah.

"Teman-teman..apa kalian ada yang berpacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Ani, aku sudah putus sewaktu SMA, Luhan malah belum pernah berpacaran" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku juga belum pernah berpacaran. _Mama_ dan _papa_ melarangku" jawab _maknae_ yang terlihat sangat polos.

"Ne, Kyungsoo. Aku juga tidak berpacaran karena yah memang sedang tidak. Apa kamu sedang dalam hubungan sekarang?" tanya yang paling tua dengan bijaksana

"Ani, _unnie_. Aku tidak berpacaran. Setidaknya belum. Tetapi aku menyukai orang itu"

"SIAPA?" yang 5 lainnya mendekatkan muka ke Kyungsoo.

"Dia, bekerja di toko kue di depan COEX Mall. Sebenarnya dia temanku semasa SMA dulu di Gyeonggi-do."

Toko roti di depan COEX Mall. Baekhyun sepertinya mengenal orang itu. Dulu, sewaktu pertama kali ke Korea kan dia membeli roti untuk Chanyeol disana.

"Kyungsoo, apa dia..berkulit agak coklat?"

"Ne, Baekhyun _unnie_ kenapa kamu bisa tau?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan-jangan, Baekhyun tadi bilang kan kalau dia sudah putus semasa SMA. Mungkin, ini mantan pacarnya.

"Tidak, hanya menebak. Soalnya, aku dan Luhan pernah ke toko roti itu, yah siapa tau itu orang benar"

"Ne, Kyungsoo, kami pernah kesana. Sayang sekali kami tidak melihat _name-tag_ nya"

"Jadi, Kyungsoo.." semua berfokus pada Minji

"..apakah dia menyukaimu juga?"

"Ya tidak tau, _unnie_. Aku kan tidak pernah tanya." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Menurutku Kyungsoo, kalian jangan berpacaran dulu. Maksudku, kita kan akan menjadi artis. Kita harus menjaga citra dulu karena kita masih baru di dunia musik"

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-_unnie_"

"Eh, Baekhyun-unnie, Luhan-unnie, kok rasanya kalian dekat sekali dengan member EXO sih?" tanya Minah

"Oh, tidak. Kita teman SMA dulu sewaktu di Cina, Minah" jawab Luhan.

"Loh, berarti..pacar Baekhyun-unnie itu Ch—"

"Bukan! Bukan Chanyeol ada orang lain pokoknya." Baekhyun bagaimana juga masih harus menyimpan rahasia ini.

"Oh begitu. Tetapi aku masih tidak percaya.."

"Bukan, bukan Chanyeol kok. Coba kamu tanya Chanyeol sendiri sekarang"

"Loh, Baekhyun-unnie punya nomer telponnya, ya?" tanya Minah sebenarnya sedikit menggoda.

"B-bukan di telpon! Di twitter saja" untung Baekhyun diberi kelebihan untuk dapat berpikir dengan cepat.

Obrolan mereka masih berlanjut sampai jam 9 malam. Sudah jam malam, mereka harus tidur dan bersiap untuk training yang lebih ketat besok.

Kyungsoo, Minji, dan Minah harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Baekhyun merasa sangat kasihan kepada Kyungsoo. Larut malam ia harus memesan tiket ke Gyeonggi-do dan menghabiskan berjam-jam di kereta. Beda dengan Minji dan Minah yang memang punya keluarga di Seoul meskipun Minji yang berasal dari Mokpo dan Minah dari Busan.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Hanna masuk ke dorm mereka. Dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Baekhyun, jus jeruk Minseok kamu sudah minum apa belum?", tanya Luhan sambil mengambil baju tidurnya.

"Belum, kupikir kamu mau meminumnya"

"Loh tidak, yasudah besok kita berikan pada Kyungsoo saja, kasian dia." Luhan mengambil jus jeruknya dan keluar untuk memasukannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Luhan, apa seharusnya kita ngomong ke atau , ya? Untuk mengijinkan Kyungsoo tinggal disini? Tidak baik wanita pulang malam-malam"

"Benar, tetapi mungkin mulai besok kita semua akan diberi dorm baru. Biasanya begitu bukan sih?"

"Ngawur! Peserta pelatihan ya biasanya pulang di rumah masing-masing. Kalau terlalu capek ya tidur di studio. Beruntung kita orang asing bisa dapet dorm"

"Jadi, kita akan dapet dorm setelah kita sukses?"

"Ya, setidaknya itu yang aku tau. Karena kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihat wawancara bersama Crayon Pop. Salah satu member bilang begitu."

"Ah begitu, yasudah ayo tidur"

"Ya. NO PAIN NO GAIN!" teriak Baekhyun sangat kencang.

"BAEKHYUN TOLONG DIAMMMM!" teriak semua penghuni dorm

"MAAAF!" teriak Baekhyun balik. Lalu mengunci pintu kamar agar tidak orang-orang tidak bisa masuk.

"Baek, sudah jangan aneh-aneh. Cepat tidur. Deer-ku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara teriakanmu ini, lho"

Alasan yang sangat konyol pikir Baekhyun. Tetapi, mengingat ini sudah sangat malam. Ia meng-charge hp nya.

Setelah hanya beberapa jam tidur, ia mencabut hp nya. Ia melihat jam. Masih sangat pagi, jam 03:16.

Jam 03 itu C dan 16 itu P. Berarti, Chanyeol Park, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kok malah Chanyeol sih" dia menaruh hpnya asal dan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam selimut. Dan mencoba untuk tidur. Ia sangat harus melupakan Chanyeol yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ugh, dasar Park Chanyeol!"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol tidak salah apa-apa, kan?"

.

.

_Hai-hai, kok ceritanya makin gaje aja sih T^^T_

_Yang account instagram luhanized dan twitter hunhanized itu punya author semua haha_

_Semua revie sudah dibalas di PM ya! Review yang banyak ((((((((siapa tau))))))))) nanti update nya cepat_

_Hahaha_

_Buat yang nungguin Hunhan moment sabar ya, ini masih on the way/?_


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah beberapa bulan training, Baekhyun baru menyadari ada banyak hal tentang SM yang perlu dia tau. Salah satunya _ketidak-pastian._

Walaupun sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal pun, belum tentu itu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi penyanyi tersebut. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak percaya artikel dari salah satu page K-Pop yang mengatakan—

—_Tao Dari EXO Meninggalkan Group Karena Ingin Fokus Karir di Dunia Acting_

Artikel tersebut juga mengatakan, kalau Tao akan digantikan oleh pemuda yang hanya trainee selama 2 bulan terakhir. SM belum mengumumkan secara resmi siapa yang akan menggantikan Tao, tapi rasanya Baekhyun tau, _Kim Jongin_.

Bukan hanya Tao dari EXO yang meninggalkan group, teman satu group Baekhyun juga ada yang memilih untuk keluar. Alhasil, dicarilah penggantinya. Hanna, Minah, dan Minji keluar setelah diberi tawaran oleh agensi tertentu untuk debut secara solo.

Kemarin malam, trainee pengganti Hanna dan Minji telah dipilih. Mereka berkebangsaan Cina satu dan Korea satu. Namanya Zitao—mirip dengan personel EXO yang keluar dan Minseok—mirip dengan orang yang di K-Pop Hostel lalu.

Sekarang mereka hanya berlima, sedangkan target untuk debut SM adalah 6 orang. Jadwal debut yang semula 6 bulan lagi, harus ditunda sampai menemukan personil ke-6.

Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di ruang dance, untuk berlatih koreo dasar dari lagu debut mereka. Hanya koreo dasar yang bisa berubah.

Jam 10:25, masih pagi. Pintu di ruang dance tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seseorang. Pelatih datang dengan satu orang lainnya. Member ke-6, firasat Baekhyun.

"Semuanya, ini member ke-6 dari girlgroup kalian, namanya—"

"YIXING!?", pekik Luhan dengan wajah yang shock dan tangan menutup mulutnya. Semua orang memandang Luhan dan Yixing bergantian.

"Lho, Luhan-_jie_! Aku memang mengikuti pelatihan karena _ayi_ bilang kalau Luhan-_jie_ ada disini!"

Baekhyun masih tidak paham, siapakah Yixing? Mengapa Luhan bisa tau? Apa dia—

"Baekhyun, itu sepupuku yang pelupa itu lho, yang pernah aku ceritakan. Masa kau lupa?" Luhan berbisik kepada Baekhyun.

"O-oh tidak lupa kok"

"Baiklah semua, mulai hari ini Yixing akan menjadi member ke-6, dan kalian bisa mulai recording lagu dan melatih koreografi. Sebelum itu silahkan duduk dulu, karena aka nada pembagian posisi, seperti siapa leader dan lain-lain"

Mereka semua duduk melingkar, tidak terkecuali pelatih, "Untuk posisi leader enaknya siapa?"

"Luhan_-jie_", celetuk Yixing dan semuanya serempak sangat setuju. Bahkan sampai diadakan voting siapa yang memilih Luhan untuk menjadi leader.

"Tidak, Luhan tidak bisa. Dia mendapat bagian visual, lead-vocal dan lead-dancer." Jawab pelatih. Luhan yang memang baik dalam segala hal mendapat bagian yang baik juga.

"Selanjutnya, Minseok, ya kamu saya tugaskan menjadi leader" Minseok mengangguk.

"Byun Baekhyun, main-vocal. Kamu akan lebih mendapat bagian daripada Luhan"

"Yixing, main-dancer" Baekhyun juga baru tau Yixing bisa nge-dance. Keluarga Luhan ini memang sangat hebat.

"Kyungsoo, main-vocal bersama Byun Baekhyun. Kamu mengambil nada rendah sedangkan Baekhyun untuk yang lebih tinggi"

"Tao, kamu main-rapper. Kita hanya butuh 1 rapper saja cukup"

Setelah pembagian bagian selesai, mereka segera berlatih untuk lagu, hanya nada dasar yang sudah di _compose_, selanjutnya, setiap orang boleh memberikan saran untuk lagunya. Dalam lirik maupun dalam nada.

"_Ssaem_, rasanya nada dibagian akhir terlalu tinggi, apakah Baekhyun bisa mencapainya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Memang sih nadanya lumayan tinggi, Sol tinggi.

"Bisa, nanti dicoba. Kalau saya lihat, suara Baekhyun lumayan tinggi, walaupun nggak setinggi Jongdae sih" kata _sonsaengnim _yang mengajar EXO juga.

"Jongdae siapa?",tanya Baekhyun. "Chen EXO, Baekhyun", jawab semuanya serempak.

"Maaf!", Baekhyun membungkuk, khas orang Korea ketika meminta maaf.

Setelah berhari-hari mereka meng-compose lagunya. Akhirnya, lagunya sudah selesai dibuat. Lagu yang dibuat dalam dua versi, yang happy dan sad. Jadi, ketika mereka debut, akan menyanyi yang sad dulu, lalu ketika sudah mulai dikenal, baru mempromosikan yang happy.

.

.

Sudah D-20 mereka debut. Yang artinya, mereka harus memperbanyak latihan. Harus mulai berlatih koreo dengan baju mereka nanti. Rencananya sih, untuk yang sad, mereka akan tampil dengan dress putih, namun dengan rambut yang berbeda-beda. Mungkin sebagian ada yang hitam ada yang coklat, dan dengan sepatu heels.

Makanya, mulai sekarang mereka harus berlatih bagaimana menari dengan heels. Seperti _sunbaenim_ mereka, Girls` Generation.

Hebatnya, mereka akan comeback pertama kali di SBS Inkigayo, dimana Suho ada dan menjadi host untuk acara tersebut. Jadi, mereka mungkin akan di promosikan dulu. Haha. Dan bertepatan juga nanti SBS Inkigayo episode ke-250, maka mereka mengundang EXO sebagai tamu dan akan menyajikan _special stage_.

"Baekhyun, ayo berlatih! Jangan main twitter terus!", teriak para member dari ruang dance.

Dengan malas, Baekhyun menutup aplikasi twitternya. Padahal, masih seru-seru stalking fans-fans EXO yang entah darimana selalu mendapatkan berita. "Iya! Iya aku datang"

.

D-40 mereka melakukan photoshoot untuk debutnya, debut bertemakan segala yang putih dan juga bunga Baby`s Breath. Jadi, mereka melakukan pengambilan foto dengan baby`s breath dan mawar yang berarti: Aku Mencintaimu Sampai Mati—setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun tau dari salah satu _fanfiction_ di internet.

D-37: SM merilis foto teaser member pertama Luhan. Foto Luhan yang dirilis langsung menjadi trending topic di twitter dan ada banyak sekali orang yang mengeshare fotonya di instagram. Ada banyak sekali fansite Luhan menjamur dimana-mana. Dalam foto itu, Luhan satu-satunya member dengan rambut pink dan memakai _flower-crown _baby's breath dan mawar. Kedua tangannya menutup mulut dengan ekspresi terkejut. Manis sekali. Foto Luhan juga satu-satunya yang _close-up_.

D-36: Foto Minseok dan Tao dirilis bersamaan, jadi dalam sehari SM mengupload 2 foto. Foto Minseok dengan rambut tergerai dan dengan membawa sekeranjang baby`s breath dan mawar. Di foto tersebut, ia sedang berjalan dan kepalanya menengok ke belakang, ke kamera. Sedangkan Tao, fotonya sedang tiduran di sofa yang penuh dengan baby`s breath dan mawar. Dan dengan tangan sebagai alas kepalanya. SM sengaja memakaikan dia gaun yang menyapu lantai.

D-35: Foto teaser Baekhyun dirilis. Foto Baekhyun mungkin yang paling simple. Baekhyun foto di atas tangga, membawa keranjang bunga juga. Jadi, ia meletakkan bunga baby's breath dan mawar di setiap anak tangga. Tapi masih terlihat anggun.

D-34: Foto teaser Yixing dan Kyungsoo dirilis bersamaan. Foto Yixing _juga as simple as Baekhyun's. _Dia memetik mengikat bunga baby's breath dan mawar menjadi satu. Sedangkan Kyungsooo, meletakkan bunga baby's breath di tengah-tengah bunga mawar di sebuah keranjang.

D-33: SM merilis teaser group, yaitu mereka semua dengan gain putih dan sepatu high heels. Membawa masing-masing bunga mawar dan diletakkan di dekat bibir, jadi kelihatannya seperti mencium bunga. Kemana baby's breathnya? Mereka memakai flower-crown baby's breath.

D-29: SM merilis teaser music video yang berjudul Baby's Breath. Mereka hanya akan membuat MV untuk lagu yang sad saja, sedangkan yang happy, tidak akan ada MV. Rencananya, album akan dijual sehari setelah debut mereka, secara online maupun secara manual di SM Pop Up Store.

D-21: Viewers teaser mencapai 200.000 viewers. Hari itu juga SM merilis music video untuk Baby's Breath di akun youtube resmi SM. Lagu Baby's Breath juga bisa di download di I-Tunes.

D-20: SM dan Baekhyun mengepost foto countdown 'D-20' di twitternya. Maksudnya, D-20 debutnya.

D-15: Luhan mengepost video di instagram yang berisi: 'D-5! Tolong dukung kami!" Lalu, SM juga mengupload music video full untuk Baby's Breath. Walaupun lagu ini tergolong sad, tetapi bukan ballad. Hanya lyricsnya saja yang lumayan menyedihkan—tentang cinta yang sudah mati tetapi musik dan iramanya masih cerita.

D-7: Debut sudah semakin dekat, para _sunbae_ mereka juga banyak yang mendukung. Seperti Jessica Girls' Generation yang menulis: _'D-7! Fighting dear~' _di akun weibonya. Lalu ada juga, EXO yang mengupload foto teaser hoobae mereka yang akan debut: "_[FROM EXO] sangat mengantisipasi!_" Juga, Chanyeol yang terang-terangan mengupload teaser Baekhyun di twitternya—yang pasti membuat para fans rusuh. Lalu, SBS Inkigayo juga menuliskan kalau minggu depan ada hot debut; Angels!

D-5: Para member terus berlatih. Karena mereka harus member kesan pertama yang manis. Tidak seperti _girlgroup_ lain yang member kesan _sexy_, Angels—atau akan sering disebut _Cheonsa_, justru ingin member kesan yang manis dan menggemaskan.

D-1: Pertemuan Anggota

"Ahhh tidak terasa besok kita akan debut!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara lantangnya. Mereka berenam sedang berkumpul dimana lagi kalau bukan di ruang dance SM Entertainment. Karena, ruang dance ini ruang paling elit, EXO saja merekam untuk episode _silent game_ pada saat EXO Showtime disini.

"Ne, unnie. Ngomong-ngomong..," Kyungsoo terlihat ragu-ragu untuk berkata, "Kalian ingat pemuda yang aku ceritakan bekerja di café itu?" Semua member menatap ke Kyungsoo.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yixing, Tao, dan Xiumin serempak. Maklum, mereka kan belum tau. Obrolan tentang pemuda yang Kyungsoo taksir ini ada saat mereka diumumkan akan membentuk _girlgroup_.

"Yes, aku ingat betul? Kenapa? Ah itu, Xiumin hyung dan Lay hyung, ada orang yang Kyungsoo taksir, bekerja di café seberang COEX Mall," Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat, bahkan sempat sekali menjelaskan kepada ketiga member.

"Itu..eh..ya sebenarnya.. aduh gimana ya..aish _molla_ aku malu!" Kyungsoo yang jadi salah tingkah. _'Sebenarnya kenapa sih? Apakah orang itu menembaknya? Atau jangan-jangan sudah resmi pacaran?'_ Pikir Baekhyun

"Itu..yang aku taksi, maksudku pemuda di café itu—" Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya.

"—itu Kim Jongin"

WHAT Kim-Jong-In member baru EXO itu? "W-wait Kyung dia—"

"Eiya, Baekhyun _unnie_ member baru EXO itu hehe"

Entah kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang bereaksi. Apa karena mereka semua belum paham, atau masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Atau, tidak paham apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sekedar suka kok. Aku akan dengan sangat baik memendam perasaanku"

Kalau dilihat-lihat, disini Kyungsoo yang mengalah. Karena '_yang disukai'_ sudah menjadi terkenal. Kok _dejavu_ dengan Baekhyun, ya? Karena jika membahas masalah cinta tidak akan selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih dance lagi, juga menyanyi.

Setelah berjam-jam berlatih, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat. Tapi, Baekhyun sungguh penasaran. Apakah mereka akan mendapat fans yang banyak? Ataukah dibenci public? Atau bagaimana?

"..Apakah kita akan mendapat banyak fans?" ucap Baekhyun tidak sengaja—ngelantur.

"Tentu saja. Meskipun 1 saja pasti ada. Karena waktu kecil, aku melihat penyanyi yang tidak terlalu tampan. Lalu, aku bertanya pada _mama_ apakah ada yang akan ngefans dengannya? _Mama_ bilang pasti ada. Dia ada apalagi kita, Baekhyun unnie," wah manis sekali masa kecil Tao ini. Baekhyun menambahkan Tao sebagai 'orang yang memiliki masa lalu gembira' di dalam otaknya.

"Ey, kamu bicara apa sih, Baekhyun? Bahkan kita sudah mendapat 1 fan," Luhan sebenarnya sedikit menyindir Baekhyun. "eh siapa?" ucap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Lho, masa nggak tau? Padahal dia deket banget lho sama kamu~" pelan-pelan Baekhyun tau kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan. C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L, itu pasti dia.

"Ah Chany—" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Hah bisa terbongkar rahasianya. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah jika sesama member mengetahui masalah semacam ini. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tidak akan cerita karena masa lalu biarlah berlalu.

"HAH CHANYEOL?" ucap semuanya minus Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Siapa bukan Chanyeol kok. Chanya! Iya iya itu fan yang aku temui di di di depan SM kemarin! Iya benar," Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

"Oh, kami kira Chanyeol," Xiumin mengangguk mengerti. Phew

'Hampir saja' pikir Baekhyun

.

.

"Selamat datang di SBS Inkigayo!" sambut para MC ceria, yaitu Yubin, Suho, dan Kwanghee dari ZE:A.

"Ya! Kita sudah memasuki musim semi yang penuh dengan cinta, benarkan?" Kwanghee yang memang sudah pandai bicara.

"Ya, ada siapa saja untuk hari ini untuk episode special SBS Inkigayo, Suho-_ssi_?" tanya Yubin, satu-satunya MC wanita.

"Hari ini ada B.A.P, BTS, Stellar, dan Gain yang akan comeback. Juga ada hot debut Angels! Kami EXO juga akan memeriahkan acara hari ini," tutur Suho.

"Ya! Untuk pembuka kita ada Boys Republic dengan lagunya Video Game!"

"Music Start!" ucap para MC serempak.

Benar, hari ini Angels akan debut. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka tampil di depan public. Semua member sangat gugup. Dan berkali-kali mengulang lirik-liriknya. Demi kesan pertama yang baik, mereka harus menampilkan yang terbaik juga.

Tiba-tiba ada PD yang membuka pintu ruang tunggu Angels atau Cheonsa, "Silahkan bersiap. 5 menit lagi giliran Cheonsa"

Tiba saatnya kegugupan tanpa batas. Mereka berdoa bersama-sama, mengharapkan yang terbaik, "CHEONSA YES!" sorak semua member.

Mereka membuat line di belakang panggung. Konsep mereka hari ini adalah tentu saja, angels. Mereka memakai gaun yang cantik serta rambut yang digerai simple. Tentu saja rambut pink Luhan akan sangat mencolok.

Setelah penampilan dari Boys Republic selesai. Para staff mengganti setting panggung. Setelah mereka selesai, Cheonsa dipanggil untuk masuk. Mereka membentuk posisi semua dengan form yang sudah ditentukan pada saat latihan. Jujur, pasti mereka semua gugup.

Musik mulai mengalun, lalu mereka mulai bernyanyi. Sebenarnya, gayanya simple saja. Mereka menari menggunakan high heels, meskipun belum seprofesional Girls' Generation. Ternyata ada beberapa fans berdatangan, dengan banner-banner yang berbeda-beda.

Mereka menyudahi tampilan mereka. Mereka turun panggung dan langsung masuk ke ruang tunggu. Di ruang tunggu mereka langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, untuk melepas rasa gugup yang sejak tadi merasuki mereka.

Para orang tua dari beberapa member datang. Memang hanya beberapa, karena orang tua Baekhyun yang sangat dipastikan tidak datang karena ada di Cina. Hanya orang tua Minseok dan Kyungsoo saja.

"Kyung, kamu lakukan yang terbaik," ucap _eomma_ Kyungsoo yang disertai dengan kecupan. Tidak tahan lagi, Baekhyun menangis juga bersama-sama dengan member lainnya. Mereka sungguh gembira, walaupun beberapa tidak bertemu orang tuanya.

"…_okay…sexy…so dangerous..nado nan molla…"_ oh sepertinya ini sudah hampir di penghujung acara. Karena EXO sedang perform Growl, lagu yang paling hits—menurut Baekhyun dan beberapa penggemar.

Baekhyun jadi teringat sesuatu. Mereka belum mengambil foto., "Semuanya ayo lihat kesini..1..2..3" Baekhyun memposisikan hpnya di atas sehingga muka semua member terlihat. Meskipun agak hancur karena habis menangis.

Setelah itu para staff masuk ke ruang tunggu untuk membenahi dandanan mereka. Karena sebentar lagi di penghujung acara dan semua artis diharap naik ke panggung.

Tiba di pengujung acara, mereka semua kembali naik ke panggung. Mereka berdiri di samping EXO. Tepat disebelah Baekhyun adalah Chen, teman Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung minta betukar posisi dengan Chen.

"Hai Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol!" sapa Baekhyun, bagaimanapun juga mereka menjadi senior mereka.

"Kau tau, tadi performnya bagus sekali kok!"

"Bagaimana kau tau? Hei.." tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"A-Aku memang tau! Pasti bagus kok walaupun tidak melihat hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat cantik hari ini," Chanyeol tersenyum bukan dengan idiotnya tapi dengan segala ketulusan hati.

Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dan tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol, "Oh.. haha terima kasih. Member yang lain juga cantik"

Chanyeol menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Tapi, tidak secantik kamu" Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun akan benar-benar melting seperti Olaf di Frozen.

"Tidak..tidak ada-ada saja. Tapi ngomong-ngomong mana Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun yang mencari soulmate tercintanya. Chanyeol menunjuk ke belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya. Tepat sekali disana ada Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berbincang-bincang, lucu sekali.

"_Noona_, kenapa rambutmu jadi pink?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa rambutmu juga pink?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Mungkin kita berjodoh, _noona_," jawab Sehun entah asal atau dengan segenap perasaannya. Lalu Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun bercanda maksudnya.

Mereka—maksudnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta Sehun dan Luhan mulai bertingkah sebagai couple. Bahkan, keempat member dari Cheonsa maupun EXO sudah mempunyai pikiran yang sama: 'pasti ada apa-apanya ini'.

Dan, mereka tidak tau kalau sebentar lagi pasti banyak lagi penggemar ChanBaek maupun HunHan! Hey, sesungguhnya mata fans yang terjeli!

TBC

.

.

Author's Note: Haha maaf nggak jelas banget kan? Ohya, mau dibuatin Kaisoo apa nggak? Kalo mau akan dicoba tapi nggak tau kalo sama hancurnya sama yang lain ;) Oh ya kalau ada yang minta buatin Kristao, Sulay, ataupun Chenmin, mungkin nggak bisa. Sungguh, aku memang nggak ship mereka jadi rada bingung mau buatnya gimana. Hehe, buat yang mau follow instagram ini aja - baekheuns hehehe. Dan, mungkin moment Chanbaek Hunhan nggak banyak di chap ini dan yang sebelumnya. Memang fokus sama trainee life dulu

Yasudah, lastly review?


End file.
